Codex:C
C Cannibalism The act or practice of humans eating the flesh of other human beings. Captain The master of a ship, the captain was reponsible for its safety and oversaw its crew. Captain's Log A personal journal kept by the captain of a ship, recounting the crew's exploits and discoveries. Jack Sparrow kept a log aboard the Barnacle.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 1: The Coming Storm Carbuncle A painful localized bacterial infection of the skin, commonly referring to a red, infected spot. Also a deep-red garnet or precious stone. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/carbuncle Cargo Material goods carried by a ship. Jack Sparrow was assigned to transport a cargo of slaves by Cutler Beckett. Carriage A wheeled vehicle, generally drawn by horse power. Cast To turn the head of a vessel, commonly away from the wind, in getting under way.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cast Cast off To throw the mooring lines back onto the dock in preparation for a sailing vessel to get underway.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cast%20off Cat o' nine tails The cat o' nine tails is a type of multi-tailed whipping device that originated as an implement for severe physical punishment, notably in the British Royal Navy. Gunner was known to use the cat o' nine tails to whip human crewmembers of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Cat's out of the bag Old navy slang meaning the cat o' nine tails has been taken out of its bag, and is undoubtedly going to be used on someone.P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Also an idiomatic expression meaning a secret has been revealed. Catholic A member of a Catholic church. CBP Abbreviation of The Curse of the Black Pearl, first film in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Also TCotBP, CotBP or Curse. Chaplain A chaplain is a member of the clergy commonly serving a group of people not organized as a mission or church. Chaplains were often attached to a ship's crew. A chaplain served aboard the scuttled ship. Chief A chief was a leader or head of a group of people. Jack Sparrow was the chief of the Pelegostos, a title which was later given to the Prison Dog. Choice An option; a decision; an opportunity to choose or select something. One selection or preference; that which is chosen or decided; the outcome of a decision. Anything that can be chosen. The best or most preferable part. Cleaver Cleaver is a squarish, heavy knife used by butchers for hacking through bones. Cobardes Cobardes is a Spanish term meaning "coward". Commandeer To seize by force, usually for military use.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/commandeer Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner comandeered [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Inteceptor]]. Convent A convent religious community whose members, (especially nuns) live under strict observation of religious rules and self-imposed vows. Angelica, the daughter of Blackbeard, spent her early life in a convent. Convert A person who has converted his or her religion or who was in favor of something that he or she previously opposed or disliked. Philip Swift once suggested that Jack Sparrow convert after the pirate asked for a way into Heaven. Corporation A company or group of people authorized to act as a single entity. Corset A woman's foundation garment, reinforced with stays, that supports the waistline, hips and bust. Elizabeth Swann once wore a corset for James Norrington's promotion. CotBP Abbreviation of The Curse of the Black Pearl, first film in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Also TCotBP, CBP or Curse. Creole A person of Spanish heritage born in the Caribbean. From the Spanish "criadillo", meaning "bred" or "brought up".P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Minuit was a Creole.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 5: The Age of Bronze Crier An officer who proclaims the orders or directions of a court, or who gives public notice by loud proclamation; as, a town crier. Crimp Pirate slang for a swindler or a member of a naval press-gang. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/crimp Also the name of one of Jack Sparrow's crewmen: Crimp. Crow's nest A platform or shelter for a lookout at or near the top of a ship's mast. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/crow's%20nest Cur A mongrel dog, especially a worthless or unfriendly one. Also used in reference to a mean or cowardly person. Jack Sparrow once called the Prison Dog a cur. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cur Currency Money or other items used to facilitate transactions; Paper money; a countable unit which symbolize real value Acceptance or use. Curse Abbreviation of The Curse of the Black Pearl, first film in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Also TCotBP, CotBP or CBP. Cut out the middle man "Cut out the middle man" is a known phrase, which means to go straight to the source, instead of getting someone to go for you. Cutler Beckett was considering to kill Jack Sparrow in order to use Sparrow's compass to find Shipwreck Cove. Cutlass A cutlass is a slashing sword that is short, thick, and slightly curved. It was often used at sea by sailors and pirates. Cutlasses were favored by sailors due to their small size and ease of use. The weapon was commonly used for cutting ropes, canvas and wood, and in battle for close quarter combat and boarding actions. They were reportedly still in use by the Royal Navy as late as 1941, and in Korea by a US Marine. Reports also indicate that the weapon was used as early as 1667 by French Pirate François l'Ollonais. Cutthroat A murderer, especially one who cuts throats; also an unprincipled, ruthless person. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cutthroat Cutthroats were known to frequent the Faithful Bride in Tortuga. Notes and references